Lesson
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Miss Swan is not impressed with Edward's assignment so gives him a detention that he will never forget. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Lesson

**Only a few more to go. I really liked writing this one.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Lesson**

 **One Shot. Miss Swan is not impressed with Edward's assignment so gives him a detention that he will never forget. Lemon. Rated M.**

The assignment set had been to write two pages of descriptive work about a favourite memory. What had been presented to Miss Swan was definitely not a memory. She had been reading and marking them at home the night before. When she first started reading she wasn't so sure what it was about. There had been a lot of similes and metaphors. It was only when she'd got to the first bit of speech did she realise. The line, 'Miss Swan what a tight ass pussy you have,' made her jaw drop and her eyes widen. She couldn't put it down though. The writing was small and fine resulting in the minimum of 1,000 words being tripled on the pages. When she got to the end, she took a deep breath and placed it to the side. After a calming mug of coffee, she began reading the rest of the class' assignments. None where like his.

"Mr Cullen. Detention. After School. One Hour."

She over pronounced the first letter of each word. It was clear to the class that whatever he had done was bad. Miss Swan only ever talked like that if she was considering getting the Principle involved. She would definitely not be doing that this time. There was a high chance of her being fired if anyone read what he'd written no matter if it were true or not.

As the class filed out for the rest of their day of lessons, Miss Swan watched Edward Cullen leave. A Senior in his final semester of High School. Captain of the football team. Mr Popular. Most likely to win Prom King. And totally single.

Fifteen minutes after the final bell she was still sitting behind her desk waiting for Edward to arrive for detention. He was late, as always. It wasn't the first detention she'd given him. There were no questions asked when he had been given it. Everyone expected it sometime soon. He knew exactly what it was that landed him in detention this time. There was absolutely no regret for any of the detentions he'd received as they gave him the chance to see her longer in a day.

Cockily he walked straight into the room and sat behind the desk in the middle of the front row. Whilst always sitting at the back in class, the front was his seat for detention. The reason being Miss Swan's desk. There were two cupboards on either side of the gap for her chair. Nothing covered the gap between the cupboards. He had a clear view of her long legs and silky skin when she was sat behind the desk. Every day she would wear a smart dress the went down to just above her knees. Her dress was shorter today. It was tight fitting and hugged her curves. He wasn't bashful as he openly stared at her under the desk.

The long table top was usually cluttered; an 'organised mess' in other words. She had been adamant all day in clearing it. With a pile of papers, pen pot and her name plate left on top, it had been transformed into something unrecognisable to him. What he'd written about was only easier to imagine with it so bare.

Unimpressed with the tardiness, she continued to mark some papers with her head down. Biting the end of her pen, she made purpose of uncrossing her legs before crossing them the other way. Her eyes flickered to him. His eyes were on her legs, watching every move she made. Allowing the silence to proceed, she finished the few papers she had left. When she was finished she stood with the pile and walked to the back of the room. Her heels clicked quietly and his eyes followed her. Hips shaking, her dress had slid up her body so much so that any higher would expose her naked ass.

Sitting back behind her desk, she searched for his assignment paper and lay it in front of her. She folded her arms on the desk and finally looked up at him.

"Mr Cullen."

"Miss Swan."

His crooked grin had returned as he moved his eyes up to hers, challenging her.

"What was the assignment I gave you last week?"

He sat up a little straighter and ran his hand through his hair.

"We were to write two pages of at least 1,000 words on our favourite memory."

"Do you believe you fulfilled the brief I set?"

"Yes Miss Swan, I do. Why? Is it not what you expected?"

"Mr Cullen, do you understand what could happen if anyone where to read this? My job would be in jeopardy despite there being no truth to it. You would almost certainly be expelled."

"Well Miss Swan. I simple completed the assignment given to me."

Pushing away from her desk, she rounded it and stood beside him. Her body facing the back, the paper on his desk, she placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to shiver in delight.

"Remind me then Mr Cullen, when was it that we had sex on my desk? Or any sex for that matter? I can't seem to remember that ever happening."

"There's the beauty Miss Swan. It hasn't happened. Not yet."

"Then how can it be a memory."

"It was simply a dream. What I wrote was based on a recurring dream that I've had. Did you like it Miss Swan? I was hoping for an A+. I feel it's some of my best work."

"Mr Cullen I will admit that it was a truly great piece of writing. You've used all the skills I've taught you and it does go beyond that. But…"

"You do have a nice butt Miss Swan. I put that in my assignment."

"That's not what I meant Mr Cullen. You're writing is just too immature for what I was looking for. I was expecting an elegant descriptive piece from every member of my classes and you are the only to have failed that."

"So what? You want me to do it again?"

"Yes. This time it will be four pages long and a piece of writing that does not involve me or anyone with articles of clothing missing."

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back waiting for paper to be handed to him. When none came he looked up at her expectantly.

"I expect it done at home Mr Cullen. I want it on my desk on Monday morning."

"What am I going to do now then?"

She took a step away and put her hands on her hips. What had been a straining soldier had become achingly hard. There was no escaping it now though. He had forty five minutes left before he was free.

"You have little respect for teachers Mr Cullen. Teaching is a difficult profession. There is little respect given to those who teach but they do a lot to shape the future of the country. Stand Mr Cullen."

As he stood he made sure his body slid up against hers in the small space. She could feel his tent against her hip.

"For the next hour you will be a teacher. Choose any subject and teach me something."

Slyly smiling at her, he took a hold of her waist. She ignored his touch and let him guide her into the seat he was just in. He strode over to the door, closed it over and locked it. With all the blinds down the lights came on automatically. Sitting behind her desk, he moved the rest of her things off it and watched them fall to the floor.

"So class today you are going to have a sex ed lesson. I'm going to teach you as much as I can about certain parts of the body and activities involved with two participants. I will need a volunteer throughout the lesson."

Raising her hand high into the air, Miss Swan grinned at him.

"I would like to volunteer Mr Cullen."

"Of course Miss Swan."

He stood and wheeled the chair around to the front of the desk. He sat back down and gestured for her to stand.

"Kneel in front of me Miss Swan."

"Like this Mr Cullen."

She fell to both her knees in front of him and placed her hands on her thighs.

"Perfect Miss Swan. For the first lesson, I'm going to teach you how to give a guy a blowjob."

"Mr Cullen. I don't know if I'd feel comfortable giving one of my classmates a blowjob."

Stroking her head, he made out to comfort her.

"Don't worry Miss Swan. You'll be giving me a blowjob. There's no need to be worried. I'll take care of you."

He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he stood up and started to undo the buckle on his belt. The glee within him grew when he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. She stared at his long length that was pointing rigidly at the ceiling. He sat back down in front of her.

"Move closer Miss Swan. Right between my legs."

With his knees apart, she settled between them.

"Now Miss Swan. This is called a penis. Some people call it a dick, cock, length. There are many variations. In the tip here…"

He pointed to his tip proudly.

"…there are sensitive nerves that heighten pleasure. As you can see my cock is nice and long. It's just over six inches long. A well-practised woman would be able to take me whole. I'm not expecting too much for the first time Miss Swan. What you must understand is that a guy doesn't want what doesn't fit to be left out. Often a hand comes into play at these times. If not some form of vibrator can be used. Maybe for our next class I will show the class some of the different ones available to buy."

"Mr Cullen. Will we get to try some of them out?"

"If you would like. For now you are learning about blowjobs."

"Of course Mr Cullen. Where were we?"

"You must not ever leave any part of a man's penis out of play. It is common for the base, this bit here…"

He pointed to his base.

"…to be left out. On the other hand, you have to make sure what you can fit in your mouth is being treated well. You can run your tongue around it, suck on it or gently bite down on it. There is a multitude of things that you are able to do that benefit the receiver. Another part that can come into play is a man's balls."

With both his hands he cupped his balls and bounced them.

"You have to be careful with a man's balls. They hold the sperm that creates a baby after a man fucks a woman. Look, give me your hand."

Holding his hand out for hers, he led it over to his balls.

"Use your forefinger and thumb and roll my ball."

"Like this Mr Cullen."

She did as he'd said nervously.

"Exactly Miss Swan."

Smiling in achievement, she continued to roll his ball in her fingers. The dum girl act really was fun to play. She loved how he spoke to her and explained everything. She just wanted him to speed up a little. Kneeling up higher, she lowered her head close to his tip.

"Mr Cullen, I think I'm ready."

"Yes Miss Swan. I'm ready for you. See how my cock is pointing upwards. That means he wants some attention. I need you to give me some pleasure through my cock."

"Where do I start Mr Cullen?"

"Wrap you hand around me."

She brought her free hand up and wrapped it around the base of his shaft. He hummed in content at the feeling.

"Squeeze gently as you move you hand up and down my cock. This will start to stimulate my cum."

Doing as he said, she smiled tentatively. Both sets eyes watched her hand on him. She continued to move her hand for a while before he gave her the next set of instructions.

"When you are ready, place your lips to my tip and suck."

Bringing her head forwards, she took the very tip of him between her lips. He moaned quietly and tangled his fingers into her hair. She flicked her tongue out every now and then to lick his tip whilst keeping both hands moving. Once she'd licked him a couple of times, she lowered her head further around him. Relaxing her jaw, she descended on him until he hit the back of her throat. With his whole length in her mouth she used her now free hand to rub his other ball. He moaned louder this time.

"Miss Swan you are so good at this. You are a fast learner."

She hummed against him. Her mouth worked wonders on him and he didn't expect her to be this great. The whole school knew of Miss Swan's innocence. She didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't go out very often. She was the young, cute and sweet teacher with a strict rule. That only made all the boys more attracted to her. Each wanted a piece of the untouchable yet desired woman. Edward Cullen was the lucky one.

"I'm nearly ready Miss Swan. You don't have to swallow it if it's too uncomfortable. Just hold it in your mouth until you can spit it in the bin. If you want to swallow, just take your time. Relax and let it slide down your throat."

He gently pulled at her hair, massaging her scalp. When she moaned again his cum started off by trickling into her mouth before a wave hit him. She pulled her head half way off him as she relaxed. Rolling his hips, he rode out his orgasm in her mouth whilst she swallowed all of his searing hot cum. It warmed her on the inside. The taste on her tongue wasn't sour but sweet. She took her time licking him off like a lollypop before falling back onto her legs.

"What grade would you give me Mr Cullen?"

"A+ Miss Swan. You are certainly very good at that. However with a little practise and guidance you can become so much better. I think we should move on though. I was going to save this for the next lesson but you learn very quickly."

"Is that a compliment Mr Cullen?"

"Yes it is Miss Swan. Do you like it when I give you compliments?"

"I do Mr Cullen."

"Why?"

"They mean a lot coming from you. It makes me happy."

"Well Miss Swan. I should give you compliments more often. If you are happy then I am happy."

His voice was soft and smouldering as he stared down at her. For a moment he forgot the lust and desire he felt for the fine specimen on her knees in front of him. What replaced it was a fleeting feeling of contentment and warmth. It vanished quickly and the lust returned.

"Stand up Miss Swan."

Standing slowly, he stood at the same time and took a hold of her waist. His hands ran up and down the sides of her torso. She relaxed into his hold and stepped forwards. Inch by inch, his fingers brushed lower down her back until they touched her ass.

"Next lesson Miss Swan. Parts of the female anatomy. Are you still willing to volunteer? Or I could find another volunteer?"

"No. No, you don't need to do that. I'm fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you Miss Swan. You will be the perfect model. Your body is so curvy."

She smiled up at him. Despite having her heels on he was still an inch taller than her. He circled around her body, his hands running along her dress. His touch was delicate like feathers. Flecking her fingers out, they brushed against his semi hard length. He took a step away from her and folded his arms.

"Now, now Miss Swan. Hands to yourself. I'm the teacher here."

"Yes Mr Cullen. Sorry Mr Cullen."

"That's okay Miss Swan. Just don't do it again."

"Of course Mr Cullen."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he took a small step closer to her.

"There are three main types of curves of the feminine body Miss Swan."

He began to glide his hands down the front of her chest. They moved over her breasts and lay there for a moment.

"One."

Slowly running further down her body, he stepped behind her. Holding onto her hips, he pulled her back into his chest. His fingers spread out across her hips as he leaned into her ear.

"Two."

Moving in front of her again, his hands dropped to ass. Her lips parted slightly as the breath left her lungs. His cupping hands squeezed her bum tightly.

"Three."

His hands wound up to the top of the zip on the back of her dress.

"Miss Swan, you have a very slim figure but oh so beautiful curves. Each is well defined."

"Thank you Mr Cullen."

He started to shift the zip down her back. The dress stayed on her shoulders. Behind her again, he placed his chin on her shoulder. His feather light fingers grazed her shoulders and pushed the dress to the floor. Gasping quietly, he lay his hands on her hips. Her naked body was finally on display to him. Without any panties on and her dress with a built in bra, it was the only piece of clothing she'd had on.

"My, my Miss Swan. You bad girl. Did you not feel the need for any underwear today?"

"No Mr Cullen."

"And why not?"

"My dress has a bra."

"And what about some beautiful lacy panties? Or even a thong?"

His hands had run down over her thighs and spread her legs apart. She'd had a Brazilian wax only at the weekend so was bare for him to see.

"What was the point Mr Cullen? They would only end up on the floor anyway."

"And how did you know that I would be taking this lesson today?"

"You misunderstand Mr Cullen. Every day after school when I get home, I strip down, pull out a long dildo and play with myself. There's only ever one face in my mind and one name rolling off my tongue."

"Who would that be Miss Swan?"

Edward's hands had slipped between her thighs. His fingers began running up and down her slit making her moan into the silent classroom.

"You Mr Cullen. Only you."

"I want an A+ Miss Swan. Are you going to give me one?"

All pretences were dropped. He was desperate to get into an ivy league and his English classes were the only ones holding him back. One more A+ and he stood a very good chance of getting into Dartmouth next year.

"Anything Edward. You don't have to write four pages. Two and I'll give you an A+. I'll help you after school tomorrow. I'll write it with you. Please just fuck me."

"Why Miss Swan, I thought you'd never ask."

Flipping her round, he threw her onto the desk at the front of the room. She lay panting, her eyes on him. He unbuttoned his shirt until it was on the floor. Climbing onto the desk above her, he smirked down at her. Tantalizingly slowly, he led his hard cock to her slit. She groaned and it vibrated through the air.

"Patience Miss Swan. I want to remember every last bit of you."

"Fuck me now Mr Cullen and you can have detention with me for a week."

The offer was so tempting. A week of fucking his teacher senseless really didn't sound like a bad idea. Was a week enough though? If he could get a week then couldn't he get more?

"I want private tutoring after school every day for an hour and a half until graduation."

"Yes Edward. I'll give you Saturday for two hours as well. Just the two of us. Now fuck me."

And he did. Ramming into her, he wasn't kind or gentle in any of his movements. He used his whole length to pull right out of her before crashing back in. The constant change of tension inside her core burned and contracted each of her muscles in turn. There was no stopping him now that he'd begun. Ever since his first day in his sophomore he had dreamed of a day like today. Now that he finally had it, he wasn't going to waste a minute. He dropped his head to her chest, biting at her collarbone. When he was able to talk, one short sentence fell from the tip of his tongue.

"Miss Swan, what a tight ass pussy you have."

"Only for you Mr Cullen."

Her fingernails scraped at the desk below her as she moaned loudly. A rhythmic crunching sound had started up. The desk was scraping along the ground every time he punched his cock into her pussy that screamed for it. It was moving towards the window and would soon hit the long, flat bookshelf that would stop it's movements. Neither cared at the time that the school was still full of teachers. All students having departed and some teachers, the day for the rest was still far from over. Especially Miss Swan and her student Edward Cullen. Both were teetering on the edge of release but neither wanted to fall first. A result in which their time together was lengthened. Neither worried about a loss of energy. Edward was well equipped to go on for hours. His six pack was proof. In some ways it was much like a workout but for his dick. Lowering onto his elbows, his head hung beside hers. She could feel his breath fanning across her neck and shoulder. It only exhilarated her further. Both knew their release needed to come soon. The pain of not reaching what they needed most in that moment had kicked in. Leaning close to her ear, he let out a gentle breath.

"You are beautiful Miss Swan."

Clutching the table below her, Miss Swan fell apart. With her release first he felt a sense of power over her. It didn't mean anything when he shattered above her mere moments after. He continued to plough into her, helping both with the immense pleasure that was bottled up inside. As her second wave died, his first came to an end. Pulling out of her, he collapsed beside her. Neither could speak as their breathing was somewhat erratic. When she'd calmed down, she climbed off the desk and pulled her dress back on. She threw him his clothes. Sitting up, he slowly started to pull the on.

"Where do you want to go to school next year Edward?"

"Dartmouth. Why?"

"You know how I'm leaving?"

He nodded a little sadly. Everyone was upset about the hottest teacher leaving.

"I'm going to teach at Dartmouth."

Hope began to well up inside him. Maybe he could make this a regular thing next year. It would be easy to meet up with her wherever she would be staying.

"If you want to make this somewhat regular, let me know. Just think about it for a while."

"I'd like that Miss Swan."

Sitting on the edge of the table, she crossed her ankles over. He stood in front of her, now dressed, and placed his hands on her knees.

"You are beautiful Miss Swan."

"Thank you Edward. You don't have to lie anymore though."

He frowned.

"You are beautiful though Miss Swan. That's part of the reason every guy in this school wants to fuck you. You're beautiful."

She started to blush bright red. Looking away from him, when she flicked her eyes back up his head was closer to hers. He tipped his head up and gently cupped her cheek. With his lips just an inch from hers, she could taste his breath on the tip of her tongue. A loud knock on the locked door startled both of them apart. She jumped off the desk and moved to the door. Unlocking it quickly, she pulled it open.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard a noise and thought I should see what was going on."

"I'm fine thanks Daniel. Mr Cullen was just helping me move my desk. It's for one of my classes tomorrow."

He looked in and saw Edward leaning against the end of the desk. Giving a small wave and tip of the head, he greeted the teacher.

"Mr Goodwell."

"Evening Edward. Detention again?"

"That's right."

All teachers knew that Edward was almost always getting detention from Miss Swan. None of the could understand why. He bid a goodnight to Miss Swan and Mr Cullen before leaving them be to return to his classroom. Closing the door over, she leaned her back against it. Edward had moved over to her. His hand slid across her jaw and turned her head up to his. Not a breath later and his lips were pressed to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, nothing like what they had just done. He tilted his head to the side causing his nose to brush against hers. His lips were soft against hers. Almost loving. Taking her top lip between his, she moaned a melodic sound. Her mind was blank as she begged for the feel of his lips against hers. If she thought him fucking her was amazing, she didn't know how to explain the feel of his lips on hers. They moulded to hers perfectly. His smooth lips that slipped between hers tasted delicious. He tried to focus on moving his lips with hers but couldn't. The feel of her lips made his brain foggy. With his eyes closed, all he could see was her lips. He'd kissed girls before; girls his own age. Kissing this woman was nothing like them. She was only 24, six years older than him but he could tell the difference. Her lips held maturity. They moved against his with precision and care. He had to stop though. He never would if he didn't soon. He forced his lips from hers only to stumble backwards. Gripping the edge of the desk, he turned away from her. She stayed leaning against the door, trying to control her breathing.

"Edward. Edward kiss me again."

Throwing herself forwards, she turned him round and gripped his cheeks. His hands held her waist. Hers wound into his hair. Their lips moved together in a rhythmic motion. Both hoped it was the start of a new form of relationship between them. A relationship that would spark a new beginning for the two of them.

"You need to go home Mr Cullen. Detention is over."

"Okay. I'll see you in class tomorrow Miss Swan."

"We'll talk about things in detention tomorrow Mr Cullen. Don't forget that we'll be redoing that assignment of yours."

"Yes Miss Swan."

He opened the door, ready to leave. The last thing said between them on that day came from him.

"Thank you Miss Swan. For everything."


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
